story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Children (AFL)
To see information regarding the player's child in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game), see Baby. In Story of World II: A Flowery Life, players also have the option to have children after getting married. The player will have two children (cannot be twins) instead of just only one. Hertha and Mino will have the ability to have children via the 2018 update. Viktor the Blacksmith will have a Level 3 House upgrade available for 100.000 Cash, 50 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Adamantite, and then "your choice" for one of these following materials: 20 Wool, 15 Great Wool, 10 Ultimate Wool, 5 Fluorite, or 5 Opal. Now that the player has Level 3 House, they must buy a crib for the baby to sleep in. That is available in HD Entertainment shop once the Level 3 House has been constructed. The crib costs 2.500 Cash and requires 5 Hardwood Lumber, 1 Silver, and "your choice" for one of the following options: 5 Wool, 4 Great Wool, 3 Ultimate Wool, 2 Supreme Wool, or 1 Miracle Wool. Appearance The child's hair-style and face will not change no matter who you marry. The only characteristics that change are hair color, eye color, skin tone, and personality - which will be based your spouse. Example: Per's child has light skin, blond hair, and blue eyes - acts alert and diligent. Some candidates may have same appearance as the other ones. Example: If your first female protagonist married Holger who has light brown hair and dark yellow eyes, then your second male protagonist who married to Alen will have the same traits. Stages Pregnancy This happens the same way no matter if a boy or girl is chosen. 28 days after the wedding ceremony, the wife one will wake up feeling ill, and the husband insists that he'll take her to the clinic. The wife doesn't want to go, but she gives in and lets her husband take her. Dr. Diego examines her to see what's wrong, and tells us that there's no need to worry: they're going to have a baby! Afterwards, the player's spouse will ask what they would prefer. The player can pick a gender (boy/girl), let their spouse choose, or have this game decide one at random (similar to a pregnancy in real life). Once selected, this cannot be changed. Birth 30 days after the pregnancy, the baby will be born. The wife will stay in bed in the morning and will tell you that the baby is coming, and one will automatically rush her to the clinic. If the person is playing as a girl, your husband will realise what's going on and take you to the clinic. Soon after we arrive, the baby will be born. The player can name it, and then go home. The color of mattress on the bed will be pink if your child is a girl, and blue if it is a boy. Dr. Diego is also kind enough to send a baby crib and child care book to your home. As a reward for the newborn child, Noelle will come to the clinic and she will give the player 10 Baby Formula as well as a Rattle. If the player marries Noelle, after the baby is born she will give it to you immediately. Typically, your baby will be delivered by Diego, but this rule does not apply to Henry and Momoka. If the player chose to marry one of mentioned special beings, he or she will do the delivering herself at the player's home. The childbirth event will take place the entire day. You won't be able to care for your crops or farm animals, but it will be okay. Raising the Baby Starting on the day after its birth, feed the baby by giving it Formula Milk every day. The Player will find it in their Cooked Dishes section of one's bag inventory. The Player can buy more Formula Milk at Lime Ranch for 100 Cash each (especially when she is working). She also sells the kitchen recipe for 50 Cash. To make it yourself the Player will need to use either 2 Milk, 1 Great Milk, 1 Ultimate Milk, 1 Supreme Milk, or 1 Miracle Milk; the quality of milk won't add any benefit to the resulting Formula Milk. The player also would like to raise its friendship by using Rattle. The player will find a Rattle in the Tools section of their bag inventory. Use the stylus to tap it from bag and then tap on a baby in its crib to use the Rattle. If the player forgot to feed their baby Formula Milk, it will increase the amount of time it takes to grow to the next stage. The player can give other food items, such as Fried Egg, but its growth is based on Formula Milk. Each day the player forget to give it Formula Milk will increase the time it takes to move to the next growth stage by a day. However, the player does not have to use a Rattle every day. Baby Clothes The child will grow to a new baby stage every 1 month until he/she is grown up. There are Stage 1 (Infant), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing Up), Stage 4 (Toddler), and finally Stage 5 (Talking). The baby goes through six different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. The race of one's spouse determines the main color of baby clothing. Clothing Transformation *A newborn baby will wear special outfit that is only seen during the moment they were born. It is a white bonnet and wrapped in white blanket. **After a baby's birth it will wear a colored long-sleeved shirt and diaper. *At Stage 2, the baby will wear a solid colored onesie with a white bib. *At Stage 3, the baby will wear a white shirt with a matching bib as its bottom and colored underwear. The child starts to grow hair that differs depending on its gender: boys will have ear-length hair with a little fringe, while the girl will have shoulder-length hair with a little fringe. *At Stage 4, the baby will wear a colored shirt and red underwear. The baby's hair-style still looks the same when they were at Stage 3. *At Stage 5, the child's clothes are unique and are the only ones that differ depending on its gender. Boys will wear a colored shirt and orange shorts, whilst girls will wear a colored gingham dress. The hair-style will also change: boys will have straight neck-length hair while girls will have short, shoulder-length hair. Note: If you marry a 'magical being' like Prince Henry or Momoka, the colour of baby clothes will be chosen randomly. Example: If you have chosen a boy, and want its clothing coloured like Latin (dark green) but coloured like the Slavic (cyan) instead, simply reload back to the last save to see the birth event again. The player can keep doing this until the clothing colour they want has been shown. Grown-up Over the course of 5 months, the child will grow from an infant, toddler, then to a small child. When it reaches 6-months-old, it will be a fully-grown child. At this stage, the child will always wear either lederhosen (Boy) or dirndl (Girl), regardless the actual nationality of your spouse. So for example if you marry Gakuto, Hideo, or Hinata, your child will not wear kimono. For hair-styles, boys will have straight hair that is longer than the last one, whilst girls will have their hair in big crescent-shaped pigtails. Once the child reaches this stage it has completely "grown-up" and can't age anymore. The child's schedule will change a little bit once it is full grown. Instead of staying inside the house all day, it will walk out into the House Area or random locations between 15:00 and 18:00 on non-rainy days. After 18:00, it will go back inside the house. Second Child Request The pregnancy event for your second child won't require any extra conditions. It will trigger 5 days after your first child grows up. The same steps will then occur as it did with your first child, but this time you do not have get to select its gender. Your second child will be the opposite gender of your first child. After the second child is born your family will be complete. The number of your child will not increase any further too. Navigation Category:Flower Series characters Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters